Spirit Summoning Technique
|kanji=精神口寄せの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seishin Kuchiyose no Jutsu |literal english=Spirit Summoning Technique |parent jutsu=Summoning Technique |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kami Fuyutama, Kaijin Fuyutama, Kazeyo Fuyutama, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Yokōkaze Fuyutama, Kaiya Fuyutama, Fuhen Fuyutama |hand signs=Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A unique class of summoning that calls forth immaterial creatures that to serve the summoners bidding. Just like normal summons, spirit summons normally require you to sign a blood contract with them. Some, such as Seiryū, additionally require a noble reason to fight for their summoner. It would seem that the spirit creatures reflect a portion of the summoner's soul and as such only one spirit animal is right for each person under most circumstances. In order to maintain in the material realm spirit summons require the summoner's chakra to serve as a medium. For this reason the Fuyutama Clan seems to specialize in spirit summons because they limit the energy drain to their Ancestral Chakra. These creatures, while in the material world, only imitate a physical form at best and usually are immune to physical attacks. Types of Summons Foxes Kami Fuyutama has shown to have foxes as his spirit summon. While they cannot attack an opponent directly on their own they can take on the attributes of different types of chakra through an infusion process. In such circumstances the foxes take on the same strengths and weaknesses as the chakra they express, thus opening them up to effects of physical damage. Dragons Kazeyo Fuyutama's spirit summon are serpentine dragons and their leader is known as Seiryū (青竜). Seiryū has demonstrated his species possess have the unique ability known as Reien, a mystical flame that is extremely effective against souls and demonic energy. In reality these flames seem to require an immense amount of energy to burn and thus require spiritual energy or chakra chakra for fuel. It would seem that Kazeyo's son and granddaughter also has the ability to summon these creatures for use in combat. Falcons Kaijin Fuyutama has the ability to summon spirit Falcons to his side in battle. Similar to foxes, falcons have the ability to be augmented with chakra to perform different abilities. Though this has only been seen when the leader of the Spirit Falcons, Yosuzume, performed a large scale Shadow Manipulation technique after channeling Kaijin's chakra. In addition to this ability Falcons can perform a supersonic attack that has the ability to seal souls within special scrolls. This secondary ability seems to be limited to high ranking spirit falcons and requires a incredibly high amount of chakra. Wolves Spirit Wolves are the personal summon of Fuhen Fuyutama, but their current abilities are unknown. Angelic Effigies Unique to Contact::Yokōkaze Fuyutama these summons take the appearance of ethereal, angel like, beings that are believed to serve as living representations of the user's chakra. As such Yokōkaze's appear dark in coloration, reflecting her use of Majutsu. Furthermore, this variation of spirit summon can perform several of the user's own technique, as well as access the chakra nature of the user. As such this allows Yokōkaze to coordinate barrage attacks, as well as several other tactics, alone and without the use of clones. While these effigies are immune to physical attacks, they are vulnerable to chakra based techniques while performing techniques of their own. Yokōkaze commonly uses them as scouts due to their ability to access the sensory technique Air Pressure Sensory Nerve. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Category:KamiYomi Category:Kazeyo Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu